


Lumos

by space0bongo



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: "You can stopper moonlight?" his voice sounds full of wonder like a child's and Clarke can't help her grin."You can stopper anything. Mum used to make the best lemonades with sunshine."





	Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> A little romantic ficlet in preparation for the emotional wringing we're sure to face in tonight's episode.
> 
> Basically Bellamy being a muggle (and Clarke falling for him anyway) is what I live and breath for :D

Clarke never asked for any of this. She needs to remember that. She never asked to be a pureblood, never asked to go to Hogwarts, or get bitten by a werewolf. She never asked for her dad to be killed, for her house to be burned down, or for her mother to go missing.

She certainly never asked to spend the summer in Octavia's very muggle street, in her very muggle house, sharing the same space as her gorgeous but very muggle brother who Clarke's been half in love with ever since she first saw them at Kings Cross.

Clarke's putting everything at risk by just being here. She's putting him at risk.

"Home sweet home," Bellamy Blake sounds friendly enough, but Clarke doesn't miss the flash in his eyes as he glances at her.

Or the spike in his heartbeat, the salty-tang of fear in his scent.

He's terrified of her.

Or, more likely considering what she already knows of him, terrified on behalf of his sister because Clarke is pretty much her only friend. And Clarke's a feral werewolf on the run from The Ministry for killing a man.

If the shoe had been on the other foot Clarke doesn't think she'd even let him into her house.

"The house only has two bedrooms so you get Octavia's for now. We'll revisit the living situation when she returns from Romania."

Clarke nods faintly, adjusting the bag in her hand and Bellamy looks really annoyed for a second before he grabs it from her.

"I'm a nurse," he tells her as she follows him to the door. He unlocks it with a shiny silver key but instead of going in first he hangs back and gestures her ahead. "I probably can't fix 90 per cent of wizarding injuries but I'm pretty damn good at the remaining 10 percent. So let me know immediately if you need any medical help, yeah?"

Clarke nods then winces at the sight of the floral wallpaper in the corridor. It's a horrific shade of purple with red flowers. "In addition to being a nurse I'm also incredibly colour blind," Bellamy's ears redden at Clarke's reaction and her cheeks blaze at it being noticed. "I normally wait for Octavia for this kind of stuff but we had a row before she left and I thought I could do it myself."

"You were wrong."

"Obviously."

He hesitates when she doesn't step back as he comes inside. The corridor is small and narrow and there really isn't enough space for them both. "Clarke?" He asks hesitantly as if she's a wild animal and she supposes she is.

"I just wanted to say thanks." She fidgets as she deliberates whether to kiss his cheek or not, but then decides she wouldn't be able to take it if he flinched. "You didn't have to take me in."

"Yeah I did. You're Octavia's best friend. I don't know what that means wherever you're from, but around here that makes you family."

Clarke doesn't really smile much any more, but the vehemence behind his words makes her want to. She supposes that's progress.

-/-

"So," Bellamy tells her after he carries her bag into Octavia's room. "I'm going to go get started on dinner. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to eat?"

It's been years since she's eaten proper home cooked food, and there are too many things to choose from (too many things she misses). Her dad was a muggle too and he was the best cook. He always said he used a different type of magic in the kitchen and the comment made her mum smile every time.

The day after his death Clarke became a werewolf and went on the run, and she's been living off whatever creatures she could find in the forest ever since.

A proper home-cooked meal would be perfect.

"Anything," she tries to smile but thinks it comes off as a grimace instead. "I'm not a picky eater."

Bellamy makes lasagna. It's easily the best one she's ever eaten. She takes three helpings and has just started on the fourth when she notices Bellamy's amused expression.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're laughing at me."

"No I'm not." His smirk widens. "I just haven't had that reaction to my lasagna before. I should have you around more often, it's a real ego boost."

Clarke blushes but doesn't say anything. She does slow down though, and picks up her so far unused knife. It might not look like it at that moment, but Abbey Griffin didn't actually raise a wild animal.

-/-

Bellamy works nights, which makes sense really. Octavia adores her brother and wouldn't risk him intentionally. So over the next few months Clarke locks herself in the garage during her change. With her mum missing she makes her own wolfsbane, it's the one potion she's able to make without messing up which is ironic considering how advanced it is.

"What is that?" She hears Bellamy's breath hitch as she uncaps the vial full of the last ingredient.

He's taken to watching whenever she brews the wolfsbane, initially because he didn't trust her, but lately because he's actually interested. But he has never had time to see the entirety of it before.

"Moonlight."

"You can stopper moonlight?" his voice sounds full of wonder like a child's and Clarke can't help her grin.

"You can stopper anything. Mum used to make the best lemonades with sunshine." The potion is finally complete with a strand of her hair and then in a fit of whimsy she stoppers a bit of starlight into a vial and offers it to him.

"What's that?" He asks as he stares at the white nebula inside it.

"Starlight," She presses the vial into the palm of his hand. In the olden days witches would give starlight to the men they loved to protect them. She figures if he's stuck with her anyway he might as well get something out of it.

"Thanks," The smile he gives Clarke is breathtaking but she doesn't really have much time to enjoy it because he chooses that moment to kiss her.

His lips are dry, chapped, but Clarke has never been kissed so perfectly before. She winds her arms around his neck immediately to deepen the kiss, arches her body up desperately against his to get closer, and then growls when he pulls her leg up high over his hip.

"Nobody's ever done magic for me before," Bellamy admits to her under the covers of his bed, his eyes half-closed.

Clarke cups his face gently in her hands. She knows a little about the Blake siblings' childhoods from Octavia. She knows their mom was a witch but that she was never around for either of them, knows that Bellamy risked his life by letting Octavia practice her magic on him, knows he sacrificed his hopes and dreams to raise his sister even when he didn't have the first clue how to manage her magic.

Clarke knows that when Octavia is really, really sick, and calls out for her dad she really means Bellamy.

"I'm not that good," She kisses his brow. "I'd show you everything if I could."

"You're good enough for me."

Strangely enough, for the first time in her life, Clarke believes it.

-/-


End file.
